Stoned Chapter 2 Part 1
by Current UserName
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra finally goes out on a date. This is part action, romance, and suspense. Rated K This is the 2nd chapter of my fan fiction.


***I do not own teen titans**

Chapter 2-The Date

"So, you ready to go?" Beast Boy asked. "Yep," Terra said. It was 8:00. Terra was wearing a yellow/black shirt that goes to the waist with an undershirt in the bottom of the shirt, black pair of jeans, and a black leather jacket (what? Black fits everything). Hop on! Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and Terra mounted herself up on top of Beast Boy.

Well, were here. "Come on! Let's go to the Rollercoaster!" Terra said as she pulled Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Terra rode the rollercoaster about 14 times, went inside the maze of mirrors, then went for popcorn. Where do wanna go now?" Beast Boy asked. "Hmm… Let's see here… Oh the sky trains!" Terra said "That's a good idea!" Beast Boy said. "Allow me." Beast Boy said. He transformed into a Pterodactyl and flew to the nearest Sky train. "Nice view." Terra said. "Yeah." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Terra's sparkling eyes. Terra looked at Beast Boy's eyes. Then they came closer. Then they both finally came close and kissed. "Tonight was fun." Beast Boy said as he was putting his arms around her neck. "Yes, but it's going to be not fun now." Slade then came out from the shadows and attacked Boy. He fell a good 9 feet from the sky train. "No!" Terra shouted. She then used her powers and hit Slade on the head. "You might want to wish never did that." Slade said. Slade then threw Terra 10 feet off the ground next to Beast Boy. "How did he get so hard to defeat him? Slade then jumped from thy sky train. "You cannot defeat me. You need me Terra, you need me." Slade replied to Terra as he threw Beast Boy into the Maze on Mirrors. "Come with me." "NO!" Terra shouted. She used her powers and submerged Slade with a huge rock. "You need me.'' Slade said. Slade continued saying the same word over and over until he exploded. "Beast Boy? Where are you?" Terra shouted. "In here." Beast Boy was badly injured. "I will find help.'' Terra said. "No, don't. Use my communicator." Beast boy said weakly. "Okay." Terra said.

(Back at the Titans Tower)

"Boo yeah!" Cyborg says. "The T-car is fully up-to-date!" "Will it ride faster than before?" Robin said. "Yep. It has a new turbo system and…" he was interrupted by Raven. "There is trouble at the abandoned Amusement Park." Raven said. "Titans, go!'' Robin said.

(Back to Beast Boy and Terra)

"I called the Titans. They will be here." Terra said. "O-Okay." Beast Boy said weakly. Starfire was the first one to arrive. "My friend Terra! You came back?" Starfire asked. "Yep. Still remember you." Terra said. "How did you came back from your stony form?" Starfire asked to Terra. "Beast Boy will tell you later. He is hurt." Cyborg was the second to arrive. "Is everything alright?" Cyborg asked. "No, everything is not alright. Our friend Beast Boy is badly hurt." Starfire said. "Wait for Raven. She can heal him." Cyborg explained. "Terra?! Is that you? Is that REALLY you?" Cyborg said, curiously. "Yes. Beast Boy will tell you later." Terra said. Raven was the third one followed by Robin. "Terra is that..." Robin was then interrupted by Terra. "Yes, I am the REAL Terra. But can you please help Beast Boy?" Terra asked. "I can help." Raven said. "But we need to get back to the Tower.

(15 minutes later)

"I will put Beast Boy in the medical room." Raven said. "My boyfriend Robin, what is your plan for now?" Starfire asked. "We can't do anything until Beast Boy is okay." Robin said. "We will do something later. "Okay." Starfire said. "Oh… I hope Beast Boy is okay!" Terra said. "He is going to be okay, friend Terra." Starfire said. "I got bad news." Raven said. "Beast Boy is not doing so well. He is severely injured. We need to take him to a hospital. But the nearest hospital is miles from Jump City." "Why can't you teleport him then?" Cyborg asked. "I don't have enough energy to teleport all the way there." Raven Replied. "Let's use the T-Ship then." Robin said. "That is a good idea." Raven said. "I will get Beast Boy." Terra said. "Okay. I will be warming up the T-Ship." Cyborg said. Terra quickly came back with Beast Boy. "Let's go." Terra said. "Let's go.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

What will you think will happen next? 

Slade comes and kidnaps Beast Boy in the hospital

Beast Boy will die along the way to the hospital

Terra will die

Everyone lives and have a happy ending


End file.
